Día 10 ¿Cómo la misión pasó de D a S?
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: *Mes NejiTenten* NO podía creer que una misión tan simple, algo de grado D comenzara a ponerse más difícil al enumerar las cosas que hace una chica cuando está enamorada.
_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en la dinámica del foro: El NejiTenten no ha de morir.  
Por el mes NejiTen._

 _Tema: Misión._

 **¿Cómo la misión paso de D a S?**

El calor era potente, se encontraba en medio del cielo y parecía que quería deshacer todo lo que se encontrara bajo él. Bienvenido verano, causante de la temperatura por arriba de los 27°C y de que ninjas de su grado se encontraran haciendo misiones de grado D. ¿De qué privilegios gozaban los genins para tener vacaciones? No entendía para nada y eso le enojaba de sobremanera, pues por aquello tenía que cumplir con el trabajo comunitario de los chiquillos de academia.

Chasqueó de nuevo su seca lengua y soltó un suspiro de calor; observó a su alrededor, el pasto del campo de batalla estaba casi listo, su compañero y ella estaban haciendo un estupendo trabajo, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Lee y su mentor no les ayudarían por tener que ir a entrenar se habían dispuesto a trabajar tan duro que el trabajo iba saliendo rápido y bien.

Alzó su rostro, a la otra orilla del campo se encontraba Neji, cortando yerba que sobresalía del resto con una paciencia y dedicación extrema, su semblante concentrado lo hacía lucir mucho más apuesto, el ceño fruncido, sus ojos entrecerrados y como se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

La castaña respingó de inmediato, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar el color rojizo que siempre tomaban cuando observaba por largo rato a su compañero de equipo. Agitó su cabeza rápidamente y se encamino a un árbol, tenía que reposar para que su rostro tomara su color original y regresar a trabajar. Se sentó bajo el árbol, aprovechando la sombra, sacó un pergamino y, con el cual ayuda de unos sellos con sus manos, salió agua fresca que no tardo en beberla, desabrochó los botones de su blusa blanca, dejando salir una camisa negra sin mangas cuando la blusa resbaló por sus brazos.

Sus ojos chocolates volvieron a ver a su compañero, que ahora se encontraba observándola fijamente, cruzado de brazos y en espera de una acción.

Y de nuevo las mejillas de Tenten se encendieron a tal grado que comenzó a arderle la cara, quiso culpar al calor, pero soltó un suspiro y volvió al trabajo de cortar el césped, no sin antes sonreírle a Neji y mirar como el Hyuga rodaba los ojos y también volvía al trabajo.

Ahora su boca se encontraba un poco más húmeda, podía pasar un trago de saliva sin dolor, pero al recordar los ojos acromáticos de su compañero sobre ella le hacía secar la boca de inmediato, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se supone que eso pasa cuando una persona te gusta. Eso y mucho más.

Comenzó a enumerar en su cabeza cada una de las cosas que sucede cuando comienzas a enamorarte de alguien, mientras sus manos habilosas seguían en el trabajo de cortar césped.

 _Ser atento con esa persona._

 _Interesarte por sus temas de importancia._

 _Parecer agradable ante sus ojos._

 _Sonreír gran parte del día._

 _Distraerte demasiado._

Repitió cada una en su cabeza, estaba segura que había muchas más, pero por ahora aquellos cinco aspectos eran los únicos que le venían a la mente ocupada.

 **Ser atento con esa persona.**

Siempre había apoyado a Neji cuando se lo pedía, tenía pequeños detalles con él que no tenía ni con ella misma: visitarlo cuando se encontraba enfermo, curar las heridas que llegaba a hacerse –que resultaban muy pocas-, desearle una buena noche cuando se despedían.  
De hecho recordaba que un día visitó al Hyuga cuando éste se encontraba enfermo, con un poco de sopa que había cocinado, el punto era la comida, pues ella no sabía para nada de cocina y en medio día tuvo que aprender para darle aquel detalle a Neji.

 **Interesarte por sus temas de importancia.**

Para Neji había muy pocas cosas importantes, se podía resumir en: familia y entrenamiento, no más. Y para lo segundo en lista siempre recurría a ella, siempre le pedía ayuda para entrenar, a lo que Tenten nunca se negaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aunque la chica estuviera molida de cansancio actuaba estar con todas las energías para ayudar al castaño, quería mostrar interés en los aspectos que Neji creía importantes.

 **Parecer agradable ente sus ojos.**

Hace un mes, Ino organizó una fiesta por ser su cumpleaños, había invitado a todos sus amigos, por lo que el equipo tres estuvo presente. La castaña estaba tan nerviosa, incluso en su pequeña cabeza había maquilado la idea de no asistir a tal evento por el pretexto de una enfermedad viral que podía ser contagiosa, para librarse de que sus amigos fueran a su casa para convencerla de ir, ¿Pero qué más podía inventar? Ella no era una chica que gastaba infinidad de tiempo en arreglarse, no tenía lindos vestidos ni un cabello manejable con el que pudiera impresionar a Neji Hyuga, que de seguro estaría presente y con su semblante atractivo.  
Pero aquella mañana Temari había llegado a su casa, su mejor amiga la conocía tan bien que llegó con vestidos para que la castaña escogiera y no se iría a la fiesta de Yamanaka sin Tenten. El asunto desagrado al principio a la propietaria de la casa, pero tiempo después no le pareció tan mala idea, más que nada porque Temari era una chica realmente linda, que conocía algunos secretos de belleza y que podía ayudarla perfectamente a estar lista y arreglada para el festejo.  
A las seis de la tarde, ambas chicas se encontraban listas, Tenten tenía una yukata con un corte arriba de la rodilla, algo que le pareció extremo al inicio pero que agarró seguridad por los elogios de su amiga, su cabello lucía con sólo un moño alto con adornos de flores, no quiso utilizar maquillaje, sólo un poco de color en los labios y listo.  
Cuando llegó a la fiesta tenía una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a Ino tan emocionada con su fiesta, pero más que nada era porque vería a Neji y por lo que los amigos decían: se veía muy linda, por lo que le agradaba mucho que el Hyuga la viera así, quería que él se llevara una impresión muy distinta al verla siempre con su traje de entrenamiento, quería verse linda para él. Pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que Neji nunca apareció en la fiesta, nunca fue. No era capaz de preguntarle a Hinata por él, por la vergüenza de mostrar demasiado interés por la asistencia de una persona, ¿Qué importaba? Neji no era de fiestas, a Neji no le interesaría verla arreglada.

 **Sonreír gran parte del día.**

Muchos rumores sonaban en la aldea, la mayoría se imaginaba que Tenten estaba enamorada, y sí, era cierto, la chica sonreía gran parte del día, su personalidad era así, no es que su personalidad fuera alegre, sino que su personalidad es muy sincera, lo que sentía lo expresaba corporalmente; si Tenten se enojaba la gente sentía su ira con reclamos, grosería o reproches, si Tenten se entristecía la gente lo notaba por la mirada baja de la mujer, sus pocas palabras o lagrimas que sólo Temari y Neji habían visto.  
Y por último, si Tenten o cualquier mujer se enamora, suspira, se sonroja o simplemente sonríe gran parte del día, pensando, obviamente, en aquella persona.

 **Distraerse demasiado.**

Aceptaba eso, ella siempre había sido una persona muy atenta con las misiones, con las reglas y encargos, pero desde el descontrol en su cerebro las cosas se le olvidaban, las misiones le salían mal, rompía las reglas y no acataba los encargos, no era un error grave, sólo fallas tecinas, fallas técnicas que de seguro la habían puesto en ese momento a cortar pasto de lugar de estar en una misión de rango S, ¿Y todo porque? Por las distracciones que tenía en pensar en su compañero, en su amigo: Neji Hyuga.

Elevó un momento su vista, y observó el perfil perfecto del Hyuga, de nuevo la faceta de concentración y sintió las piernas de gelatina y un dolor tremendo en el dorso de la mano, volvió a bajar la vista y soltó un chillido de dolor, ya consiente, de nuevo la distracción por ver a Neji había causado que se cortara la mano.

—Ya es justo que pongas atención, al menos en una misión de este rango—Habló su compañero, que se acercaba a ella mientras miraba la herida de la chica—, ¿No crees?

La castaña hizo una mueca extraña con sus labios y nariz por el regaño. Por otro lado, Neji, la tomó suavemente de su mano ilesa para llevarla a la sombra del árbol en el que tiempo antes Tenten se refrescaba, el Hyuga tomó asiento y la chica lo imitó para extender su mano herida que su compañero atrapó de inmediato y comenzó a curarla.

Tenten se perdía en los ojos blancos del Hyuga que se encontraban concentrados en la herida, en el perfecto y extraordinario mundo que daba a conocer aquellos ojos.

— ¿Por qué no asististe la fiesta de Ino? —murmuró la castaña, embelesada en el hombre.

—Eso fue hace un mes—contestó directo y frío, como siempre había sido con ella, sin dar alguna señal de interés en entablar una conversación con su compañera. Los ojos chocolate se apagaron lentamente, bajó sus parpados y trato de cubrir la tristeza de sus ojos, aquello le pareció doloroso para el joven, así que aclaró lentamente su garganta pasando un trago de saliva—. Aquella noche fui a tu casa, pensé que no irías inventando cualquier cosa. Iba a invitarle a salir.

Los ojos chocolate se volvieron a abrir y miraron directamente a los ojos blancos, ahora Neji no tenía el semblante serio, tenía una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos no se miraban tan fríos como siempre, demostraban calidez, calidez que era dedicada para ella.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Habló con más seguridad.

—Es mi momento de hacer pregunta—dijo el hombre, colocando un vendaje en la mano de su compañera. Tenten asintió despacio y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te distraes tanto últimamente?, Es una misión de rango D y estas herida.

La mujer observó cómo el hombre cuidaba su mano, sellando el vendaje, asimilaba la pregunta y formulaba la respuesta.

—Desde que la misión pasó de rango D a S—Murmuró, pero fue suficiente para que Neji la escuchara y confundido preguntara:

— ¿Cómo la misión pasó de rango D a S?

Tenten apretó su puño en la mano ilesa y volvió a verlo a los ojos, la parte atenta y cálida seguía ahí, ayudando a que le diera confianza.

—Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo más difícil que he hecho, Neji, lo catalogo de rango S, aparte de ser inexperta en ese asunto…tengo miedo—declaró soltando un suspiro pata continuar—. He estado tan distraída, tan sonriente y atenta contigo porque te quiero, no de la misma manera en que quiero a Lee o a mis demás amigos, te quiero de una manera más sincera y atrayente porque me gustas—soltó lo último en casi un susurro.

El Hyuga observó como la mujer se hacía cada vez más pequeña en su lugar, y la mano que aun tenía con él, la junto con la ilesa que descansaba sobre el regazo femenino, ahora sí Tenten se encontraba encogida, con ambas manos en ella y piernas flexionadas, se miraba tan débil, tan indefensa. Comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Tuviste una misión exitosa—escucho decir a su compañero.

Cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, que había cerrado después de confesarse, sintió un cálido beso en su frente y una oleada nació desde su estomago hasta todas las extremidades de su ser. Comenzó a sonreír pero fue interrumpida, ahora los labios del Hyuga no se encontraban en su frente, ahora se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Era verdad, la misión de rango D en cortar pasto había pasado a rango S en tener que declarar por primera vez sus sentimientos, pero había salido con éxito, estaba segura que recibía la mejor paga.

Y qué decir de Neji, él se encontraba enamorado de Tenten, incluso antes de que la castaña sintiera atracción por él.

Lo repetía: _Una misión exitosa._

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
